Thomas the LEGO Engine's List of Trains in Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon and Other Stories - Narrated By George Carlin.
Here are a list of trains that should look in the Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon and Other Stories Full VHS by Thomas the LEGO Engine. List of Episodes *Thomas, Percy and the Dragon (George Carlin) *Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) *The Deputation (George Carlin) *Time for Trouble (George Carlin) *A Scarf for Percy (George Carlin) *The Diseasel (George Carlin) *Edward's Exploit (George Carlin) *Every Cloud has a Silver Lining (Song) Note *Percy shunts three cars into a siding when Henry passes by with the Flying Kipper. Thomas picks up a Chinese Dragon, but finds him scary, and takes him to the Carnival tomorrow. He scares Percy after he escapes and tells Gordon with the Express about Thomas teasing with the Dragon. When the other engines hear the news, Percy with three coaches can't believe in the Dragon, but finds out that he hasn't. And when he sees the beast, he cries for help, but becomes friends with Thomas and the Dragon. The Yellow Chinese Dragon is a paper beast in Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon, and Percy and the Carnival. He is a big monster, painted in a yellow, green, and red. *When Donald and Douglas first arrive to help Sir Topham Hatt, they have difficulty fighting a caboose, which misbehaves on Douglas's train when he leaves, and on James's train, breaks apart, thanks to Douglas, after Donald has an accident. James pulls three tankers, then four freight cars, and eleven freight cars with the Spiteful Breakvan, who is jealous. After he gets broken up, The Spiteful Breakvan won't return. *Donald and Douglas with a van between their tenders rescue Henry with a passenger train, and upon hearing Sir Topham Hatt ready to send them back to Scotland for scrap. Percy saves Donald and Douglas by talking a deputation, thanks to Edward, hauling passenger train. *Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, and his special coach, and caboose pass Edward with two coaches. Gordon runs at a high speed with four express coaches, but gets tired, then leaves the express for James to take. When Toby runs out of steam, Percy takes Henrietta to let James know that he must push Toby to the works to get mended. *When Percy with his freight train, attempts to sneak up on the coaches, he has a nasty accident, and gets teased by James, who, hauling five coaches, leaves and tells Henry the news. Thomas is right! Percy knows that he needs a warm boiler. *Bill and Ben shunt some freight cars at the China Clay works, but lose them to a diesel named Boco, then tease the diesel, who is saved by Edward, who picks up a freight train. *As Bertie gives the passengers a tour of the island of Sodor, Edward takes the last afternoon train to the China Clay to meet Bill and Ben in a brakevan special, but breaks his crankpin, and thinks he's a traction engine, in which he is not. Edward struggles forward, and meets to get the whole train home to the station, where Henry is waiting with the special train and visitors. Despite pointing angrily to the clock, Sir Topham Hatt is pleased with the excited passengers cheering and thanking Edward, who hates getting teased by the other engines. Category:Thomas the LEGO Engine Category:BrickOtto17